Nightmare
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Seorang wanita membukakan pintu. Ia terkejut melihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam Recon Corps berada diambang pintu rumahnya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu adalah putranya. Kebahagiaan sesaat yang dimiliki keduanya pupus. Hanya angan-angan. Hanya delusi.


**Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) © Hajime Isayama

Nightmare (this fanfic) © Victoria Harrow

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

Foto bukan punya saya

**Warnings:**

Angst gagal, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC, chara death, sedikit gore, dll

* * *

Eren berlari dengan cepat. Jubah hijau Recon Corps yang dikenakannya melambai-lambai liar tertiup angin. Setiap pasang mata memperhatikannya saat ia berlari menuju rumah.

Tujuannya hanya satu.

Ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu sederhana. Tangannya yang terkepal mengetuk pintu tersebut perlahan.

"Ya? Ada ap—"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut terikat ke samping membukakan pintu. Ia terkejut melihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam Recon Corps berada diambang pintu rumahnya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu adalah….

"Putraku!"

Wanita itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sudah Ibu katakan! Kau tidak boleh bergabung ke Recon Corps! Berbahaya!" Suara Carla teredam oleh lembaran kain tebal bahan seragam Recon Corps.

"Ayolah, Bu."

"Sudah lama sekali Ibu tidak melihatmu, Eren!"

Beberapa orang yang lewat memperhatikan pasangan ibu dan anak yang sedang melepas rindu tersebut.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita masuk saja. Ayo, Eren." Carla mengisyaratkan Eren untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Sudah berapa raksasa yang kaubunuh?" tanya Carla sembari bekerja di dapur. Mempersiapkan makanan untuk Eren dalam rangka merayakan kedatangan anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya secara pribadi. Tapi Recon Corps pasti memiliki datanya," jawab Eren. Sikapnya yang berapi-api melunak saat ia berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"Recon Corps pasti memilikinya," Carla membeo. Ia menghampiri Eren yang sedang terduduk di kursi kayu tempatnya biasa duduk dahulu ketika ia masih tinggal bersama keluarganya. Tangan Carla mengenggam pegangan baki dengan cukup kuat. Diatas baki tersebut, terdapat dua cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kecil kue.

"Maaf, Eren. Ibu hanya memiliki sedikit kudapan. Kau tidak memberi tahu Ibu kau akan berkunjung," sahut Carla. Ia membelai kepala Eren dengan lembut. Eren sedikit menghindar.

"Aku sudah besar, Bu," ujar Eren. Carla hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Eren. Setelah menaruh cangkir-cangkir dan piring keatas meja, beliau duduk disebelah Eren.

"Bagaimana dengan Mikasa dan Armin? Kudengar mereka juga masuk Recon Corps." Carla melipat tangannya.

"Ya, mereka juga masuk Recon Corps." Eren mengangguk.

"Wah, tidak kusangka Armin akan masuk Recon Corps! Anak itu, kan, agak penakut!" Mata Carla melebar.

"Aku juga tadinya tidak menyangka Armin akan masuk Recon Corps. Tapi Armin jago sekali menyusun strategi. Mikasa mendapat nilai tertinggi di angkatanku. Ia bahkan mengalahkan anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya sangat kuat. Aku menyuruh Mikasa memotong rambutnya, jadi sekarang panjang rambutnya mencapai bahu." Eren menyentuh cangkir teh. "Masih panas."

"Panjang rambut Mikasa mencapai bahu? Ibu ingin melihatnya!" Mata Carla berbinar-binar. Ia mulai membayangkan anak perempuan angkatnya itu berambut pendek.

"Mungkin jika ada waktu luang lagi aku, Mikasa, dan Armin akan mengunjungi Ibu. Bolehkah?" tanya Eren.

"Boleh saja, Eren. Ayo, habiskan kuenya! Ibu tahu kau perlu tenaga untuk berlari lagi." Carla berusaha membelai kepala putranya lagi. Eren menghindar disusul suara tawa Carla Yeager.

"Ayah sering pulang ke rumah?" tanya Eren disela-sela suapan demi suapan kue.

"Terkadang Ayah pulang. Paling lama tinggal di rumah untuk tiga hari, setelah itu ia pergi lagi. Kau merindukan Ayah, Eren?" Carla mengangkat alisnya.

"Sudah pasti aku merindukan Ayah," jawab Eren.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang. Eren bisa melihat wajah ibunya tidak berubah, bahkan beliau terlihat masih muda. Tidak ada keriput yang biasanya muncul pada kulit wanita berumur hampir setengah abad.

Tunggu….

Eren mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Carla.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Eren.

Aneh sekali….

Mata Eren tertuju pada rambut ibunya. Masih berwarna cokelat tua—lebih tua sedikit dari warna rambut Eren sendiri. Tidak ada sehelaipun rambut yang beruban.

Apakah ini nyata?

"Eren, jangan mela—HUWAAA!"

Rumah tersebut tiba-tiba hancur. Eren menutup matanya lalu melindungi wajahnya dari serpihan kayu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Saat Eren membuka mata, pandangannya terhalang oleh debu dan serpihan kayu kecil yang bertebaran. Mata Eren secara otomatis mencari sosok ibunya.

Terdengar teriakan wanita dari atas. Eren mendongak.

Raksasa setinggi 15 meter telah menghancurkan rumahnya. Tangannya menggenggam sosok Carla Yeager.

_Déja vu_?

Eren berusaha meluncur menggunakan 3D _Manuever Gear_-nya. Saat itulah Eren sadar, ia tidak membawa tabung gas sumber bahan bakarnya! Untung saja Eren ingat untuk membawa pedangnya.

Eren berusaha memanjat atap rumahnya. Ia berhasil sampai puncak. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah raksasa tersebut sembari menyusun rencana.

Sang raksasa menampakkan gigi-geliginya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam Carla. Raksasa itu membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan sosok ibu Eren kedalamnya.

Lalu mulutnya terkatup. Ia menggigit.

Terdengar suara tulang patah dan pembuluh-pembuluh darah putus.

Eren bermandikan darah ibunya sendiri.

Hangat, merah, kental, dan berbau logam.

Eren Yeager berteriak memanggil nama ibunya, yang kini hanya tinggal pinggang kebawah.

* * *

Napasnya terengah-engah. Armin yang berada tidak jauh darinya ikut terbangun mendengar teriakan Eren memanggil nama Carla Yeager.

"Eren! Ada apa?" tanya Armin. Kantuknya dan kantuk Eren menghilang seketika.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Armin. Tidurlah."

Armin menatap Eren sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Kuambilkan minum, ya?" Armin menawarkan. Ia sudah menyingkirkan selimutnya ke sisi.

"Tidak usah. Tidurlah, Armin. Besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali, ingat?" Eren menolak tawaran Armin.

"Baiklah." Armin menarik kembali selimutnya. Ia kembali tertidur pulas seperti sebelumnya.

Eren memejamkan matanya. Membukanya lagi saat ia menyadari ada cairan bening mengalir dari matanya lalu jatuh ke sisi.

Air mata.

_Kenapa mimpi burukku harus itu?_


End file.
